


Summer Nights

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: anon requested: "kurt and blaine meet at a summer camp. they could be counselors"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

The boy and girl halves of Camp Topeka have shared swim time at the same lake for the last fifteen years. Kurt normally doesn't linger after their recreational swim hour is over--he burns in the sun like an ant under a magnifying glass. But it's cloudy today, and another counselor is there to take his girls from swim to arts and crafts, and he's feeling a little under the weather.

He strips down to his swim trunks and paddles out to the middle of the lake and then just floats on his back, letting the cool water calm his nerves. He's just glad that the boys had left on time, as well; normally they linger a little longer. He's not really familiar with the counselors on that side; he's only been a counselor for two summers now, and the groups don't often interact. Even when they share swim time they are on opposite sides of the lake.

Which is why he's surprised when he spots another, solitary swimmer about fifty yards from him in the water. He's not in the mood for company, and so he starts swimming back to the dock on the girls' side of the lake.

"Hey!" the other swimmer calls.

Damn. Too late, he thinks.

"Hey, sorry," the counselor calls again, swimming up to him. He might've had something smart to say, but then he's hit by hazel eyes framed by eyelashes so beautiful that they take his breath away. "You're the only other adult I've seen all afternoon. My name's Blaine."

He treads water, staring. "Kurt. I--work on the girls' side."

Blaine smiles. There are water droplets dripping from his tamed curls and eyelashes and nose and chin; he's gorgeous, something out of a fantasy, and for a moment Kurt wonders if he fell asleep swimming, drowned, and went to heaven.

And then he shakes himself out of it; it's pointless, as the chances of this gorgeous man being interested in him are slim to none.

"Long day?" Blaine asks, swimming circles around him, almost playfully. 

"The usual," he answers. He's not going to go into his personal problems with a virtual stranger, so telling Blaine about his boyfriend dumping him at the beginning of the summer isn't going to happen. It's still difficult; he'd really cared for Joseph Getting the "it's you, not me" speech had not been the way he wanted to start his summer.

"So uh, are you done for the day?" Kurt asks, not even sure where he's going with this. Blaine is freakishly good-looking, but that's not it--his friendliness is of a very nonjudgmental and completely genuine sort; not something that Kurt often finds in people.

"Yep. You too, I assume?"

"Yeah, until bedtime, then I just have to make sure everyone is accounted for."

Blaine smiles at him, kind of goofy. "Wanna get dinner and take a walk? I hear that the cold hot dogs and canned creamed corn on our side is much better than the hot dogs and creamed corn on your side."

"Well, in that case I don't see how I can refuse," Kurt answers, grinning.

They swim to the boys' side of the lake and walk to the mess hall, where they steal trays of food. They eat as they go (alas, today is not a creamed corn day, so it's just a hot dog and bag of chips each), taking a walking trail that's adult's only and completely abandoned. Not many counselors would volunteer for extra-curricular hikes when half of what they do all day is hiking.

"Are you new?" Kurt asks as they walk. "I don't remember ever seeing you before."

"Yeah, this is my first summer, actually. I'm taking a break from--well. My family, if I'm being entirely honest."

"Oh," Kurt replies, sidestepping a fallen branch. He keeps his eyes on the backs of Blaine's calves (and lovely they are), watching the high cut of his socks and boots move through the trail. "Dare I ask why?"

"It turns out that a full semester at college being myself has made going back home a little, uh, difficult." He pauses, falling back into step with Kurt so that they are walking side by side. "They don't want to hear about the theater projects I'm doing. Or the guys I've dated. Or--well, anything, really. I guess they thought that I was just going to get performing arts out of my system. And meet a girl or something."

Kurt blinks, and stumbles over a tree root.

"Be careful," Blaine says, reaching out to steady him around the waist. "Oh, crap, did I offend you?"

Kurt laughs, high-pitched and a little delirious. "God no. Honey, it's not like I can pass, even in mixed company."

Face red, Blaine takes his hand from around Kurt's waist. "Sorry, I didn't want to assume."

"No, you're--that's polite of you." He's embarrassed but also incredibly interested; a dangerous combination. "So you're an actor?"

"Actor, singer--working on the dancing part, but it's getting there. I just love to perform. I love writing music and getting it out there in front of people."

Kurt smiles. "I used to. But then I got my foot in the door at a fashion magazine and--my life plan kind of changed."

"Oh, wow," Blaine breathes. "Really?"

"I'm an assistant editor at Vogue." He can't help it; he is showing off a little.

"Why in the world are you here, then?"

"Oh, my stepbrother is a manager. I rotate my vacations so that I can help him out. I've gotten really attached to some of the kids; it's just kind of become a relaxation thing for me." He pauses. "I wasn't going to come this summer, but--I got dumped and our vacation plans were canceled."

They've come full circle back to the camp ground again. Blaine sits on a bench and Kurt joins him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Blaine says, but his eyes are fever bright and his mouth is curled into this sweet little curious shape and Kurt thinks, suddenly I'm not sorry at all.

 

*

 

They repeat this ritual every other day after that, depending on their schedules, and slowly learn each other's stories; it turns out that they are both local, that they only missed each other in show choir competition by one year, that they are both into a lot of the same things (theater, fashion, gourmet cooking).

Blaine confesses his difficulties with his parents and Kurt in turn tells him how lucky Kurt feels to have parents like Burt and Carole. They talk about their attempts at dating in college, and Kurt finally shares his story about Joseph.

It's--so nice to have a friend for once that is genuinely interested in everything that makes him up. He has a lot of friends and co-workers, but no one that wants to hear everything, no one that really bothers to put it all together and still wants hang out with him at the end of the day. He can be kind of cold at times, which is his own fault--but there's just something about Blaine that has melted every one of his socially awkward tendencies.

One evening, Blaine tries to teach him to play hacky sack; he thinks he'll be a pro at it, considering all the dancing experience and classes, but it's harder than it looks. They're laughing and grabbing at each other and then Kurt tries to twist at a weird angle to keep the little footbag in the air and--something goes very, very wrong.

His calf explodes in pain and he crumples; Blaine catches him just as he reaches the ground.

"Oh, whoa whoa, okay--don't put any weight on it." He slides an arm around Kurt's shoulder and the other around his waist.

They finally get to the snuggling and I'm injured, Kurt thinks wryly.

"My cabin is just across this field," Blaine says. "I have ice packs and heating pads, come on."

"You have a private cabin?" He raises an eyebrow.

Blaine smiles. "Yeah, I have--this thing about sharing. I was lucky enough to charm my way into that one." He stares at Kurt. "You're judging me. I can feel it. In my defense it's like, only big enough to turn around in. I mean it's tiny."

Kurt laughs, leg throbbing. "I am judging you. But that's okay; I still like you."

Blaine sets Kurt down on his bed--and okay, he wasn't kidding--the cabin is freakishly tiny. Kurt has no idea how Blaine has managed to fit enough furniture in the room to qualify it as a living space. There's a lot of hanging shelving and some very tiny kitchen accommodations It's actually sort of adorable.

"Here," Blaine says, reaching out for his leg and wrapping two warm hands around the back. "How long has it been since you warmed up? I should've asked." His hands are wonderfully strong, moving in slow strokes up and down the back of Kurt's calf.

"A while," Kurt admits. "I try to take lessons when I can; I still try out for parts every now and then, but--between school and working part time at Vogue, I just don't have much spare time." He wants to keep talking to take his attention off of Blaine's touch, but it's impossible; he's just kneeling there, and his fingers keep brushing Kurt's ankle and behind his knee (both very sensitive spots) and--it's like the beginning of every terrible porno that Kurt had once tried to watch.

Except without all the awful.

He can feel his dick twitch in interest and he quickly readjusts himself.

"Okay, cold first."

Kurt jumps. "Very cold!"

"Sorry, just a sec." He waits, and then swaps the ice pack for the heating pad.

Kurt melts, eyes rolling shut. "Oh that feels good." When he opens his eyes again, Blaine is staring at him, warm and close, and then Blaine wets his lips. 

Oh.

Oh dear.

Blaine's hand is still massaging the back of his calf when Kurt leans forward and kisses him. 

Kurt has kissed plenty of guys in his time--none of those, however, have prepared him for what it feels like to kiss Blaine. There is an instant and completely overwhelming physical reaction; electric and sudden from his lips outward to every inch of his body. But there's a mental component as well; something is just indefinably right about kissing Blaine.

He sucks in a breath as Blaine surges up on his knees and kisses him harder, fingers threading through his hair.

"God, Kurt," Blaine sighs. "I didn't want you to think I was just--because you're gay and I'm gay and we're here together for the rest of the summer--"

"Shut up?" Kurt asks, and kisses him again.

"Excellent idea, the best idea, you win at ideas," Blaine babbles, kissing back again and again and again.

Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's torso and begins tugging him forward. "Come here."

"Um," Blaine breathes. "We um, we don't have to--go so fast, I--"

Kurt stops, trying to catch his breath. He's doing that thing where he stops paying attention and just starts doing things without thinking again. "Oh, I--I didn't mean we had to--just, sorry. You're insanely attractive and I'm not thinking straight."

Blaine blushes. "I'm flattered. I am so flattered, it's only--I like you, Kurt. A lot. A lot more than I should, maybe, and I--kind of wanted to do this right?"

Oh. Oh, god, this is--too good to be true, Kurt thinks.

"That's--I'd like that, too."

The rest of the summer passes by slowly, in a haze of conversation and dates--this last is limited in a functional way to lots of hiking and swimming and sharing of crappy camp food, but they learn pretty much everything there is to know about each other. Kurt loves every little detail. It would be so easy to fall completely for this amazingly talented, bright, gorgeous guy.

They kiss and hold hands under the heat of midday; they cuddle and make out under the light of the stars, and it's every fantasy that Kurt has ever had about having a boyfriend in the most unlikely of places. There seems to be no rush to do anything more than be close and bask in each other's presence; he's never felt so comfortable before.

But the weeks are flying by, and he can see the end of the line approaching them. He doesn't know how to bring it up. He doesn't want to, really; he knows that Blaine going to school in California and his going to school and working in New York pretty much means that this has to end soon. Neither of them have much faith in long distance relationships.

One evening they're camping outside of Blaine's cabin; it's remarkably clear out, and the fire and citronella candles are the keeping the worst of the bugs at bay. It's just shy of chilly, so they're snuggled up under a blanket. The sugar high from roasted marshmallows is fading, and Kurt snuggles closer into Blaine's chest.

He feels a kiss against the side of his neck and hums happily. 

"Hey," Blaine whispers, spreading a hand open across Kurt's stomach. "There's--something I haven't told you."

Oh, god.

"Okay," he says, trying not to jump to a variety of terrible conclusions.

"I'm transferring to Tisch in the fall," Blaine says against his ear. "I mean, it's been in the works since the end of this semester, way before we met. I--didn't want to freak you out, or make you think that I'm stalking you back to New York." He kisses at Kurt's earlobe. "But we've been together all summer and--Kurt, I don't want that to be the end of it."

Kurt stiffens, then feels a rush of sensation through his body so snappy and hot that it leaves him numb. "Are you--serious?"

"We don't have to--date, if you want to be just friends. I totally get that. I mean, you just had a boyfriend and I saw some guys out in Cali--if that's too weird for you, if it's too soon, I understand.

Kurt wriggles to his knees and turns around, sliding his fingers across Blaine's jaw. He kisses him, breathing warm and sudden against his lips. "Oh my god, stop. Stop stop stop." He kisses him, over and over, until he's kissing back, fingers tangled in the back of Kurt's sweatshirt. 

Kurt almost doesn't know what to say, his reaction is so immediate and opposite to the words coming out of Blaine's mouth. He gently pushes until Blaine is laid out on the blanket they've been sitting on, and resumes kissing him until they're warm and moving against each other.

"Blaine," he breathes, pushing his hands up under Blaine's shirt. He strokes the skin there, then moves down to undo the front of Blaine's pants. "Blaine, I'm going to make love to you, and then I'm going to explain why you are an idiot."

Blaine laughs, turning his cheek against Kurt's shoulder. It only takes a minute to take off their pants--they leave the shirts on in deference to the bugs that are beginning to brave the heat, but their hands are so all over each other beneath them that it hardly seems to matter.

Kurt gasps when their naked parts touch, and reaches between them to take them both in hand. He loses track of how long they kiss and grind and stroke each other--it's the sweetest, easiest sex he's ever had, all sneaky warm kisses and deep sighs and the tickle of Blaine's curls against his cheek. He feels connected to Blaine in a way that he's never felt connect to another guy.

It's so warm, so easy between them; by the time he's approaching that edge, their limbs are tangled and their chests flush together; Blaine is gasping and moaning against his neck, fingernails digging into his back; Blaine's curls are between his fingers, and he has one hand between them, stroking them together, hips thrusting, rubbing counterpoint to the strokes.

"Kurt," Blaine moans, shaking in his arms. "Kurt--so close--god--just like that--"

They come seconds apart, and Kurt clutches Blaine close as they ride the feeling to a damp, satisfying end.

Panting into the darkness, Kurt says, "So. Idiot."

Blaine laughs, head tilted back; the firelight catches his beautiful eyes, and Kurt can't stop kissing him. Feelings are ransacking his body; this isn't just sex. This is so far from just sex that he is suddenly terrified.

"Idiot," Blaine agrees.

"I am--crazy about you," Kurt whispers, gathering Blaine against his chest even tighter. "You are amazing. Of course I want more than just this summer."

"O-okay," Blaine answers, laughing and rolling them over in the blankets and kissing Kurt until they can't breathe. "Okay."


End file.
